This invention relates to devices that hold gems, and more particularly to mountings for displaying gems.
Settings and mountings for gems have been constructed for the purpose of increasing the amount of light reflected on the gems in order to make small or inferior gems appear larger or to increase their brilliancy. Often, the structure of a setting will detract from or obscure a well sculptured quality gem. In particular, when a gem has a precision multi-faceted or brilliant cut, prior mountings do not display the gem in the most advantageous manner.